There are several known processes for the production of fibrous and/or granular material from household, agricultural and forestry waste, organic waste of the manufacturing and/or service industries, but they all have the disadvantage that in the course of processing about 30 weight-% of theoretically useful initial material is discarded as useless waste; this not only involves a loss of still useful material but also causes considerable cost for the disposal of such material discarded as waste.